User talk:Starlite7827
Sorry dude, I kinda quit Fantendo. Asked for a ban there and everything. That doesn't mean I'm not willing to help you out though. What'cha need? :) - mirai moon - 17:24, March 1, 2016 (UTC) You'll be glad to know that the reason I quit does not involve you in the least. Most people just disrespected my opinions, stating them to be wrong, when opinions fluctuate between people. Anyways,the sizes of images can be altered by adding |100px after the file type. For instance. Below this block of text is this wiki's logo file and a version where it's size was altered, with appropriate coding shown below it: adding a number followed by px changes its width. Adding an x prior to the number instead changes the height of the image, for instance: As for No Game No Life, I haven't started watching it yet. I've been a little busy lately. I think I'll start watching it later today/tomorrow though! :D - mirai moon - 18:16, March 1, 2016 (UTC) No problem and will do! - mirai moon - 18:25, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Exo's kind of a more..... angrier person by default, so it's probably not your fault that she's mad at you. I'm not stopping you from editing here, but do whatever you want to do. - mirai moon - 20:35, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I binge watched all 12 episodes of No Game No Life today. Thanks for recommending the anime! It was really good! - mirai moon - 00:47, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Sure! - mirai moon - 20:51, March 24, 2016 (UTC) I've heard of that anime before, but I've never really looked into it. I guess I'll check it out now! :D - mirai moon - 07:59, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Well, I put it at the top of my list mainly because it's the first anime I watched in its entirety in one day. - mirai moon - 09:42, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Avatars It's actually very simple. I just took the coding of the Scroll Box template (which is also on Fantendo), and injected it into a custom table. Then I put a gallery in the table. That's about it. On my userpage I have this coding (edited so you can use it too): and User:TimeSoul/Avatars (TimeSoul being my old username) has this coding: **images here** Hope this helps. :3 - mirai moon - 15:23, April 20, 2016 (UTC) I'll just edit your userpage if that's fine. I'll throw you another message once I'm done. - mirai moon - 16:29, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Done! here's your userpage, and here's where the avatar gallery is. You like? - mirai moon - 16:41, April 20, 2016 (UTC) you don't really need to include the asterisks (*) around the captions. I just did to signify like "this is an example".... unless you want to then nevermind. Anyway, no problemo! I'll be glad to help you again - mirai moon - 17:41, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Well happy early birthday to you, Mario101luigi202peach404! My birthday is on the first of September, so you'll be waiting a while ;P - mirai moon - 15:49, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Wouldn't that be cheating if I randomly show up and go "yeah sure"? And on PokeFanon, where I'm completely inactive, no less? - mirai moon - 20:27, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I mean, if I were active on PokeFanon, it'd be different. But since I'm not, I think it'll be a bit cheaty for me to vote. So, you don't need to apologize; I do. Sorry. - mirai moon - 20:32, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, I'm not really good with collaborations, and I've got a lot of stuff on here that needs finishing anyways so I'm going to have to decline. Sorry dude, but I look forward to seeing your game! :3 - mirai moon - 15:25, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm not like a die-hard fan or anything, but I guess I am a fan. I've seen the main 'episodes' and the Clone Wars film and (most) of its tv series, and played a handful of games... but who hasn't really... ;) - mirai moon - 18:07, May 16, 2016 (UTC)